DC COMICS: Arrow (s4 ep23 Schism)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE DC TV UNIVERSE CW ARROW YOUTUBE: PLOT provided by COMICBOOKS.COM The episode opens with Darhk threatening to kill Donna if Felicity doesn’t help him with Rubicon, but Team Arrow disrupts him. A firefight breaks out between Team Arrow and some Ghosts, and Darhk is about to target Felicity again when Oliver comes to square off with him. Darhk is getting the better of Oliver when Thea comes in with an arrow to Darhk’s daughter’s throat. Darhk lets Oliver go, takes his daughter and Felicity’s laptop, and makes his escape. In the tussle, Curtis is injured and they take him to the Lair, where Felicity starts trying to figure out how to shut down Rubicon. On the island, some of the refugees are escaping on a plane, but Reiter blows it up in midair with his magic to feed on the deaths. In the Lair, Felicity tracks her laptop to an office building downtown, and the team makes their way there to look for it. They arrive to find that the GPS tracker is on a conference table, not attached to the laptop — and that 15,000 missiles are now in the air, with about two hours to stop them all. Felicity sees that there’s one missile in particular aimed at Star City, which will arrive in 45 minutes. On Lian Yu, Reiter tries to steal Taiana’s magic and starts to collapse. Oliver takes advantage of his being distracted to stab him, seemingly to death. At the lair, Diggle and Felicity are trying evacuation protocols. ARGUS, meanwhile, is sending forces into City Hall and Oliver doesn’t like the idea. At City Hall, Darhk’s daughter is scared of his temple, and misses her mom. Darhk promises her that it’s just a little bit longer before they’ll see her. A group of ARGUS soldiers make their way into the room to face off with Darhk. In the Lair, Team Arrow listens to them all being slaughtered over the radio, and then themselves are stormed by armed forces. Ghosts shoot up the place while Team Arrow leaps into action. After a lengthy fight scene, the Ghosts are al dead, despite Diggle almost freezing over one when he had a vision of killing his brother. The team gets a little help along the way from Merlyn. On Lian Yu, Taiana is losing her mind and throwing Oliver around with her magic. He manages to talk her back to sanity while she chokes him, but she’s still fighting the magic’s effects on her mind. She says there’s only one way around it, and that he has to kill her. When Oliver starts to have self-doubt, he gets a buck-up speech from Felicity — but it doesn’t work. Oliver asks if they hadn’t come back, if Laurel would still be alive. Curtis stumbles to them and says that he wants to provide some hope. He tells Oliver that sane people don’t like to live in Star City, but that the Green Arrow inspired them to stay. He says the Green Arrow gave him hope and inspiration, and that he can give the same to others now in spite of the panic in the streets. In the streets of Star City, Oliver gets up on top of a cab — as Oliver, not Green Arrow — and tries to rally the city to have hope. he quotes Curtis to the crowd, On television and the radio, Oliver inspires everyone who hears him to unite. The missile is in the air above the city, where Curtis and Felicity manage to use an infrared signal to convince the missile that it has already detonated, redirecting it out of the city. Felity and Curtis have used their IR access to the nuke to trace the signal back to Cooper where he’s controlling Rubicon, and Team Arrow prepares to split up, with some of them going to Cooper and some to City Hall. Wiggle is staying behind with Lyla. On Lian Yu, Oliver reluctantly agrees to kill Taiana, promising her that he won’t forget his promise to go to Russia for her and then snapping her neck. Two of her friends come up behind him with guns, outraged. At the Lair, Lyla confronts Diggle, asking whether it was Andy that made him freeze. He finally admits that it wasn’t really self-defense when he killed Andy — that it was a response to Andy menacing the family. She tells him that he did what he had to do in the fog of war, but Diggle says it isn’t that simple. At City Hall, Oliver confronts Darhk, who tells his daughter that Green Arrow came there to die. In the streets outside City Hall, Oliver is blown through the roof by Darhk’s magic. Darhk punches him across the street, bantering. League of Assassins members take out Ghosts to clear a path for Felicity to stop Cooper. In the streets, Darhk is throwing Oliver around when a group of people on the street start shouting at him and throwing things at him. He turns on them, using his magic to push the crowd back, He tells Oliver that he wants to cleanse humanity, but Oliver tells him that he won’t win. Darhk turns on him, asking how Oliver plans to stop him, and Ollie says that it won’t just be him, but the people in the crowd, too. They stand and rally around him, and their faith weakens Darhk’s magic enough that Oliver manages to slice him with an arrow. The two get ready to fight hand-to-hand, with Darhk reminding Oliver that he used to be in the League of Assassins. Cooper has been shot by Darhk, who has been using his magic to move the bullet closer and closer to his heart to blackmail him into using Rubicon. Felicity tells him that he’s better than this and he can still be the man she loved. She tells him that seven years ago they always wanted to save the world, and now is his chance. Cooper hands over the keyboard to her, and Darhk feels the shift in his will, and kills him remotely. Felicity tells him she’s sorry and starts working on Rubicon. Oliver and Darhk continue to fight, with Darhk starting to get the upper hand until Team Arrow shows up to hold guns on him. A group of Ghosts comes to join the fray, and it’s the people of Star City and Team Arrow versus the Ghosts. Felicity is at a loss on how to stop the missiles, but Curtis has an idea she thinks will work. In the middle of the battle, Darhk get this hands on Oliver’s bow and shoots an arrow into Oliver’s chest. He’s protected by his armor, and when Quentin and Diggle show up, Oliver tells them to take care of the Ghosts so he can handle Darhk. In the middle of the fracas, the two trade blows, Oliver finally sticks an arrow into Darhk’s heart, killing him, despite Darhk’s claims that Oliver wouldn’t do it since he allowed Slade Wilson to live. Back at the Lair, Lance reveals that he’s been fired from the police department, so he and Donna are moving out of town for a while. He thanks Oliver for getting justice and closure for Laurel, and leaves. Next, Thea says she plans on leaving, too, to go find herself. The point where she threatened to kill a little girl was where she realized how disappointed Laurel would be with her if she were alive. She apologizes to Oliver for wanting to get out, but he tells her she never needs to apologize to him. Felicity leaves the room, giving Diggle time to tell Oliver that he’s leaving town too. On the island, Oliver tells the men about to shoot him that Taiana begged him to kill her. They’re upset about the plane, but Oliver tells them that there’s another way off the island. He calls Amanda Waller. She says the point of this was to show him that sometimes the only way to have justice is to kill for it. She gives him a box of gear and offers him a job, but he turns her down, saying that he has to fulfill a promise. At Laurel’s grave, Oliver tells Laurel that he knows she wouldn’t have liked him killing Darhk, but she was better than him, and that’s what he loved about her. Felicity comes up behind him and tries to console him, doing a better job of it this time. She tells him that he isn’t feeling darkness inside of himself but the war between his darkness and light. Oliver gets a phone call from the head of the city council, drafting him to be interim mayor of Star City. Outside of town, Lance is driving Donna away from Star City; at home, Thea is reading; at their own home, Diggle is in his military dress uniform, packing a bag with a photo of his family. Lyla comes up to him and he kisses Sara and Lyla good-bye. At the Lair, Oliver walks through the mess of the place and stares at the costumes waiting for people who aren’t going to come back for them, his eyes finally resting on his own when Felicity comes in. She tells him there’s no chance she’s leaving. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:DC TV Universe Category:Arrow Category:Oliver Queen Green Arrow Category:John Diggle Category:Thea Queen - Speedy Category:Felicity Smoak Category:Malcolm Merlyn Category:Quentin Lance Category:Michael Holt - Mr. Terrific Category:Damien Darhk Category:Baron Reiter Category:Amanda Waller Category:Donna Smoak Category:Taiana Category:League of Assassins Category:ARGUS Category:Ghosts Category:Arrow Cave Category:The Slab Category:News 52